


Deep Purple

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Gift, Gift Fic, Gift Work, Lilacs, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash, Slice of Life, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark brings a gift to Lex on a warm spring day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Purple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ctbn60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/gifts).



> Original LJ Date Of Completion: January 2, 2014  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: January 3, 2014  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 349  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: Happy Birthday, [Ctbn60](ctbn60.livejournal.com)! :)

Lex could smell the sweet fragrance even before he saw Clark. He turned around and smiled as his eyes widened. 

“What’s all this about?”

Clark’s smile was dazzling. He grasped a very impressive bunch of lilacs in his right hand.

“They’re from my backyard. We’ve got several bushes planted close to the house. All different colors: white, light purple, and dark purple.” Clark’s smile grew even brighter. “Perfect for you.” He held out the flowers.

A warm breeze blew gently as they stood in the castle garden. Flowers bloomed in profusion as spring was everywhere: sight, sound, smell. The fragrance was some of his favorites.

 _“’When lilacs last in the dooryard bloom’d’,”_ he murmured as he took the bouquet. 

“That’s one of my favorite Whitman poems.”

Lex looked up in delight. “You know Whitman?”

Clark nodded. “I’ve read _Leaves Of Grass.”_

Sunlight glinted off the younger man’s glossy dark hair. He was as fresh as spring, young and sun-warmed, and tempting beyond measure.

“These are beautiful.” Lex inhaled again. “My mother planted bushes at our summer home. They were her favorite flowers.”

Clark gently stroked the back of Lex’s hand as he clutched the flowers. “We can plant bushes here by taking cuttings from my family’s bushes.”

“I’d like that.” Lex grinned. “The deep purple lilacs are my favorite.”

Clark leaned forward and whispered, “You’re _my_ deep purple.”

Lex smiled. “Let me put these in water.”

He went inside the kitchen, filled a white vase with water and placed the lilacs into it. He put the vase on his desk in the library.

The sunlight streamed in through the panes of the window, multicolored rays of light creating diamond-shaped patterns on his desk and the floor. He liked the effect of the rainbow colors combined with the lilacs. He touched a petal.

“You’re such a romantic, Clark.”

He returned to his beautiful companion and put an arm around his broad shoulders as they walked through the garden on a warm spring day.

& & & & & &

  
_The sweet smell_   
_Of lilacs_   
_Is like perfume_   
_Upon my soul._   


  


**Jeannette Sinclair**  
 **"Springtime Poems"**  
 **1906 C.E.**


End file.
